


Hands Free

by Crazyloststar



Series: Home With You [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkward Boners, High School, M/M, Masturbation, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyloststar/pseuds/Crazyloststar
Summary: So he did his own research on the internet to try to find anything that could lead him to some semblance of answer. There were wild theories about shared senses between people, theories that soulmates existed based on ancient stories. But that seemed like romance movie bullshit, so he had dropped that train of thought because how would that even help him? How was he supposed to fix it if he didn’t know the source? And besides, no one would admit to being his soulmate.Anyways, that was a dumb idea he ignored.***Day 1 of Promptio Week: Soulmate AU





	Hands Free

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 1: Soulmate AU**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> So I came across [this prompt](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3451.html?thread=3780475#cmt3780475) in the kinkmeme and promptio wasn't a pairing listed so I'm sorry friend, but it was such a good idea I wanted to play with it for this prompt, and just pulled together something quick :3333
> 
> Prompt: Soulmate AU where ppl can feel each other's pain/pleasure
> 
> It's really more about the "what the heck is happening to me" part of this idea, so I hope it's still enjoyable!

Prompto wasn’t very prone to accidents - he always preferred staying indoors and playing video games as a kid, or standing on the sidelines taking pictures, as opposed to being outside and doing things that could cause injuries like biking, climbing trees, sports. All that. He was an observer, quietly watching the world moving around him.

But around middle school he always somehow still _hurt_ , no matter how much he tried to avoid doing anything to provoke it. Bites of pain would blossom on his arms, ribs, legs on almost a weekly basis. He would come home sometimes feeling like he had been beat up but would have no marks to show for it except for the tears tracking down his cheeks.

By the time he was in high school, it even started to get worse. The pain was more intense, more frequent, and some days he would have to stay home from school because of it. He tried doctors, but they would just give a diagnosis to rest, drink water, and do all the other things he was already doing. That was super helpful.

Noct was always concerned about him, but Prompto would just wave him off. He was a Prince, he didn’t need to concern himself with Prompto’s crazy fucking problem.

So he did his own research on the internet to try to find anything that could lead him to some semblance of answer. There were wild theories about shared senses between people, theories that soulmates existed based on ancient stories. But that seemed like romance movie bullshit, so he had dropped that train of thought because how would that even help him? How was he supposed to fix it if he didn’t know the source? And besides, no one would admit to being his soulmate.

Anyways, that was a dumb idea he ignored.

By winter, something else started to happen more as well.

He was horny. Turned on. So badly. So often. All the time. Awkward boners for days.

It had started when he had been sitting and listening to his teacher drone on and on, hand propped under his chin, when a wave of pleasure hit him. He shifted in his seat and tried to ignore it - wasn’t like there was anything he could do. And why was he even getting turned on listening to the biology of frogs.

But even as he tried to ignore it, it got more intense, until it felt like he was actually touching himself. But he wasn’t because _he was in class._ And definitely not giving his dick any attention whatsoever and in fact he would say he was doing the opposite.

His face was hot. His pants were tight.

The bell rang and he collected his bag holding it in front of himself while he ran past the other students, heading straight for the gym. He didn’t know what else to do except take care of this.

Shower, shower, he had to shower and cool off.

Since it was lunch there wasn’t anyone in the locker room thank goodness. He slammed his stuff down and got undressed, and he was so _hard_ it was almost painful. He turned the water on cold and jumped under it but it didn't work - another wave took him by surprise to where he had to brace himself with a hand on the wall. He gave a growl and gave in, taking himself in his hand and stroking, hard. It was already almost too much. After just a few strokes he clenched his teeth to not cry out as his orgasm hit.

But he couldn't stop. As he felt the wave subside, he felt another shock, almost as if he was coming again. It made him groan and shudder and he grabbed himself, worked himself up again and -

 _Fuck_ this was ridiculous.

It took another round for his body to finally calm down as he stood there under the shower taking deep breaths.

He was a teenager, so of course he would of course touch himself sometimes. There were days it felt more intense and slow, spurred by flashes of images and a wave of growing intensity, and sometimes he just got turned on in a flash without warning. Sometimes he had to go several rounds before he felt sated, until his hand ached and he was oversensitive.

But this was a little much. What guy couldn’t control himself at school?

This kept happening - but thankfully a little less in the middle of the day after that incident. He wasn't sure what had caused it the first time, it wasn't like his teacher was hot [gods no] and the content wasn't spicy. So.

What the fuck, body?

He wondered if it had anything to do with Noctis. Noctis, whom he had just reconnected with at the start of the school year, and ya the guy was hot. But also, uh the crowned prince. So hot in that like, unattainable fairy tale prince kind of way.

Prompto was lucky enough to be around him, let alone to even think of anything else.

By spring, he had almost adjusted to the needs of his body. When a wave hit he just knew he was in for a ride, bracing himself for multiple long winded orgasms. The phantom pain he had known since middle school was also still around, worse some days than others, but had become more frequent in the evenings instead of during the day. Small blessings. At least he could make it through a school day.

And where weekends he had sometimes felt better, Saturdays had become the worst day of the week.

Whatever, it could be worse, he had learned to manage the pain. The first hits of it were a warning and he knew immediately to get meds handy.

And for the intense...sex drive. He didn’t dislike it, didn’t dislike the idea of sex in general. In fact, it would be nice if he could at least be with someone to deal with it instead of just depending on his hand. All the time.

 

 

 

One night he and Noct were at the arcade, their usual haunt.

He caught sight of a dude out of the corner of his eye as he walked towards where they were playing their favorite shooting game. He was tall, had a sharp jaw, olive skin, broad shoulders, and holy shit. Holy _shit._

His dick nearly jumped off his body.

They made eye contact, and it happened like a wave. Like the ones he always got. Like a response to the first, a loop of feeling and-

“Oy,” tall dark and _yes please_ said as he approached them, but his attention was on Noct. He gave him a hard tap on his shoulder, “you were supposed to come to training.”

Noct sighed and put the controller down. Prompto did the same mostly because he realized he had been just staring like an idiot.

“I didn't want to go,” Noct shrugged, “was tired, sorry Gladio.”

 _Gladio_ crossed his arms and looked like he would murder someone. “You need to text when you do that shit, I was sitting there waitin’!”

_Gladio. Gladio Gladio._

“Oh shit, you're Gladio Amicitia!” Prompto whispered. The other two turned and looked at him. Prompto only cowered a little before reaching his hand out.

“Sorry, um, I'm Prompto.”

Gladio took his hand. There was a moment, like something of an over-stimulation on his skin where their hands met, but he bit the inside of his cheek to push past whatever it was. Their eyes locked and Gladio’s amber eyes widened a little.

“So you’re the kid who’s kidnapped the princess,” he chuckled, and Noct snorted while Prompto proceeded to panic.

“I never made him do anything he didn’t want I swear,” He pulled his other hand up in a swearing position. Gladio laughed. They hadn't let go of each others hands. Shit.

Noct elbowed him in the ribs and Prompto pulled his hand away.

“Yes, this is my best friend. Yes, this is my shield. Also known as the guy who kicks my ass on weeknights and sometimes weekends.”

“It's like twice a week and sometimes Saturdays, don't be a baby.” Gladio rolled his eyes. But he didn’t pull Noct away. Instead he grabbed the one controller left and shoved a coin in the machine.

“You guys ready to get destroyed?”

 

 

Prompto had one of his most intense jerk off sessions to date in the shower that night.

 

 

A few weeks later, Prompto was having a pretty bad pain day. His left arm felt like the forearm had been snapped, it was a pain so bad he had shouted out loud and dropped his bowl of cereal when it hit him. He was only glad no one was home.

At least it was a Saturday, so he was able to assume the usual position to care for himself. He was curled up on the couch, feeling the throb still aching in his arm, when he got a text.

Noct: _Hey i cant come over today but can you come to my place?_

Prompto sighed. He did want to hang out with Noct, but also he didn’t know if anything else would flare up.

_im having a day, i don't know dude._

Noct: _Oh shit,_ _what is it?_

Prompto was always thankful Noct didn't question his weird phantom pain thing. Noct had chronic pain as well, from his injury as a kid, so in a way he got it. Though Prompto's was more weird, he never questioned it. He was always asking questions though, which Prompto didn’t mind much, it was nice to have someone concerned about him.

And as much as he didn't like the idea of leaving the house, hanging out with Noct could be ok all things considered.

_Sure but i cant play games, ill just watch._

Noct: _???_

_Its my arm, fucking feels like it got snapped in half_

There was a long pause before Noct responded. Prompto used that time to get ready to leave, slowly moving to get a bag together without using his arm.

Noct: _Which arm?_

_Left_

Noct: So _you’re coming ya?_

_Ya_

Noct: _Ok gladio is here he’s why i cant leave. Ignis too. He cooked though._

Prompto didn't mind the others being around - Gladio had become kind of a second..or third, with Ignis, addition to his life by proxy of Noct. Gladio still made him feel warm but he just chalked it up to the fact that ya, the guy was hot, so of course he was going to be attracted to him. But he wouldn’t do anything about it of course.

He took it slow to get to Noct’s, nursing his arm against himself on the train. The pain had subsided, but the residual ache that always hung over him was there.

Once at Noct's apartment, he let himself in since the door was unlocked. “Hey hey, I’m hooome.” he sang. Noct looked up from the couch, and Gladio stepped out from the kitchen. Ignis was in there plating up food.

They spent the evening just chilling and watching Insomnia Warrior, but he felt like Noct and Ignis kept staring at him weirdly and exchanges glances when they thought he wasn’t looking. He tried not to be self-conscious about it, but there was a clawing anxiety that something was wrong, or he had done something somehow to fuck up something.

But he just burrowed deeper into his hoodie and tried to focus instead on not being distracted by how close Gladio had sat down next to him on the couch despite there being plenty of room.

 

 

 

Monday night was one of Noct’s practice nights. Prompto had been nervous because that was also often one of his flair up nights - he had attributed it at this point to just start of the week stress. He got to the training grounds in the Citadel with lots of help of course, and tried not to stare at Gladio once he arrived, shirtless and in workout shorts, practicing with a huge fucking sword in the middle of the room.

He tried to recall _why_ he had taken Noct up on the offer to come to a training session with him and Gladio and couldn’t remember at all. He had probably been half distracted by Gladio’s pecs or some shit.

While he feigned warming up and stretching, Gladio and Noct started sparring. His attempts at stretching at all were soon forgotten as he tracked their movements.

They were practicing warping. Which was wild to see in person.

Apparently a few weeks back, when Gladio had been holed up at Noct’s, Noct had gotten Gladio pretty bad with a botched warp. Today Gladio was shouting at him to get it together, and Noct was clearly frustrated and shouting back.

The blue of Noct’s warp was blinding, and it seemed he got it as he glided past Gladio but then -

“Shit!” Gladio gripped his leg, a spray of red hitting the grounds and soaking through Gladio’s shorts.

Prompto couldn’t stop the cry that escaped his lips as a searing pain erupted in his own leg and he crumbled to the floor. Fuck.

He heard Noct panicking at Gladio, then at Prompto. It was chaotic for a moment until then Ignis was at his side, he hadn’t even seen him enter the grounds.

“I’m fine, just. It’s. It happens.”

“Prompto, please hold still.” Ignis made him sit on the ground, legs outstretched, and all he wanted to do was shrink into a ball in the corner.

Prompto looked up and saw Noct use a potion, the magic he knew they had in the castle but has never seen, on Gladio’s leg. Super fucking useful. Then they both sat up and looked at Prompto, who was clinging to Ignis like _he_ was injured. Gladio had been the one hurt, and yet Prompto was still lying there and bringing attention to himself.

He really hated this.

The pain slowly faded away, but the others came towards him.

“I’m fine, I swear, it’s-”

Noct crouched down in front of him. Gladio wouldn’t look Prompto in the eye, instead staring at Ignis.

“Where’s it hurting?”

Prompto pointed to the area on his leg that had felt like it was on fire moments ago. Noctis and Gladio shared a look with each other, then with Ignis.

“Uh, guys?”

Noctis sighed and plopped down on the ground in front of him, arms draped over his knees. “What do you know about soulmates, Prom?”

**Author's Note:**

> let noct be a smart cookie and maybe ignis helped a little. 
> 
> also ignoct are soulmates and that's totally how they know what is UP. but my thought process is that people just hand wave at soulmates because finding out who they are is, as Prom points ridiculously tough so it loses traction over time, but of course these dudes all get each other. \o/
> 
> AND HEY I also added to this for a gift exchange, you can check out the continuation here: [Stray Lucian Greyhound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976321)
> 
> catch me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/crazyloststar)


End file.
